The Academy
by Zerin Empress
Summary: The teen heros of the world are all in one building learning trates of thier job.AKA welcome to a school of teen heros.
1. TT POV

I own none of the characters in my stories except Mia I don't know everything so if get some things wrong in my stories with info on the shows TELL ME.  
  
~*~ Gatherings  
  
TT POV Setting: Saturday morning at about 6:45AM. Mia is sitting at a table in the common room looking trough the mail she just pointed from their P.O. box. She finds 6 letters all in the same important-like font all addressed to different Titans. She soon finds her own, the address is computerized, but her symbol was in a messy, guy-ish, handwriting. She phased the letter trough the envelope and reads it. She burst-out with high-pitched laughter. The titans come running they find her on the floor in uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Raven madly: Mia what the hell is so funny?  
  
Mia, still laugh, points to the letters and they fly to there owner. The titans read there letters and take them very differently from Mia, such as in anger, in fright, or shock.  
  
Starfire screams: NO! I will not go to school again!  
  
Robin angrily: How could he do this to us!?!  
  
Cyborg madly: You gota be kidding!?!  
  
Raven and BB are in shock.  
  
Mia, regaining control of her self: Yes it's true my friends and they want me to be a teacher (She once again burst in to giggles.) 'Hero High' how puny. Look on the bright side you will have tons of company like say the; X- men, some wizards, some gargoyles, some boom babies and an assortment of other teens with powers. Me a teacher! ( she burst into fresh giggles.) A teacher! (She walks to the stairs then to her room, still laughing.)  
  
Cyborg mad and confused: We're no going, right? Right?  
  
Robin defeatedly: Do we have a choice?  
  
Starfire unsure: We still be the Teen Titans if we go?  
  
Raven calmly: Yes, Mia will port us here every time theirs trouble.  
  
Cyborg defeatedly: When does the semester start at this stupid place.  
  
Mia walks into the room in her battle outfit (Black sleeve-less cat-suit, combat boots, silver arm bands, silver and deep purple stone Raven-like belt, silver and crystal chocker)followed by 10 purple bags, 2 trunks, and her cats  
  
Mia, calmly: My friends, I'm leaving for the teacher oration. I'm leaving a teleportation crystal for you to go to the school on Monday. You simply gather your bags and through the crystal on to the ground, then through the bags in, then jump into the portal. The crystal is set to take you to take you to the school. Watch while I demonstrate.  
  
She through a crystal to the floor, a purple portal appears, her baggage flews in and her cats prowl in into it as if they've done it all their life ( they have).  
  
Mia: Bye!  
  
She puts her combated foot into the portal while she shouts:" Come. I'll be fun." She steps in and the portal closes.  
  
Starfire sarcastically: Look! Is founded by the International Organization for the Welfare of Heroes the IOWH is a non-profit organization that helps heroes find their spot in the world.  
  
Robin slightly annoyed by Star's eagerness : Who's on the board?  
  
Star scans the letter: It doesn't say.  
  
~*~ My next chapter will be in the X-Men approach towards the school. 


	2. XMan POV

I don't own any of the characters except Mia.  
  
~*~  
  
X-man POV  
  
Setting: Saturday morning kitchen, everyone's coming in for breakfast before training sessions so everyone's in battle suits.  
  
Mail call: shouted Kitty into the kitchen. She just phased there, mail in her arms. She mutters to herself: Last Saturday of summer and we have to take our training exam.  
  
Kurt sleepily, as he just ported in to his seat: Not so loud Kitty. You'll wake the dead.  
  
Kitty sarcastically: Aren't you a morning person. Here someone wasted their time writing to you.  
  
She tosses him a professional looking letter with his name typed on the address. He doesn't touch it, he just continues to reach for the corn flakes and milk for a semi-nutritional breakfast. Jeans the next to enter, she's the only one, so far, to use the door.  
  
Jean curiously: Anything for me?  
  
Kitty tosses Jean a few letters. Scott walks in and sits down, Kitty tosses him a letter similar to Kurt's only his had his name on it. Rogue and Evan walk in, looking dead on their feet.  
  
Scott jokingly: Look what the cat dragged in.  
  
Rogue tiredly: Shut in, laser eyes. I could fall asleep I don't know Evan's deal.  
  
Evan: Try sleeping with spikes up your back.  
  
Kitty: Here.  
  
She tosses him and Rogue a letters. They both catch them in midair. Rogues first to read the letter everyone got a version of.  
  
Rogue accent slightly stronger: What?!?! An academy for the gifted youth, how pathetic is this.  
  
Everyone rips their letters open their all in shock, they keep rereading the letter. Logan and the sleepily new-recruits walk in to the kitchen Kitty hypnotically hands Logan the letters.  
  
Logan: The plans finally when through. Sure took them long enough.  
  
Old group snaps out of their trance. The new guys just look confused.  
  
All: What!?! You knew about this?!?!  
  
Professor, Mr. McCoy, and Aurora walk in, they hear the conversation in the hall.  
  
Professor: That was in the works for months. I'm glad the plan when troughs correctly.  
  
Aurora curiously: Logan, did we get our letters?  
  
Logan: Here yours.  
  
He hands her a letter. She opens it and reads it.  
  
Aurora: The ordination starts today at noon.  
  
Logan: You're staying her with Charles, right Hank.  
  
Beast: Yes and I know the deal, we'll meet you there tomorrow.  
  
Logan: What should we take?  
  
A sound erupts form the living room, like crystal-breaking, they all jump up ready to attack. A teen with short jet black hair to her ears that had silver and purple earrings droved thought the flesh of them she walks in the kitchen in a battle outfit a sleeve-less cat-suit with silver and black combat boots, on her arms are replicas of Starfire's arm covers only with purple stone instead of green stones. She's brushing her arms free of invisible dust, one of her annoying, little habits. She seems unaware of the ready to attack teens as she walks in, she just stands in the door way of the kitchen. The X-men are stunned at the boldness of the royal. Charles is the first to break the tense silence.  
  
Charles slightly stunned: Mia what are you doing here?  
  
The girl called Mia states calmly: I came to pick up the three teachers.  
  
Hank pointing out: Two.  
  
The girl titled Mia slightly confused: Peg your pardon?  
  
Hank slower: Two. Logan and Aurora are the only ones going with you today. Charles and I are coming Monday with the students.  
  
Kitty and Jean semi-yelling: What?!!? We have to leave at a days notice to leave our friends?!? Have our families approved of the move?  
  
Rogue interrupting this conversation: Hold up. (she holds up her hand) Who says we're going and who's she? (she changes her hand single to point at Mia)  
  
The girl explaining herself to the team: Your team is on a fellowship, if you're good enough and want to stay you'll take it for the rest of the year. As for me I'm a teacher at the school and resident problem solver to the UG. Sorry for not introduce my self to you earlier I'm Mia, Empress of Zerin. Why are you acting like you didn't know? (Mia's voice fades away then comes back semi-yelling) You didn't tell them?!?!  
  
Logan stepping in: We didn't tell them incase the plans fell through, ok you royal pain.  
  
Mia sarcastically: Aren't you a morning person, but you're right I can't tell you what to do with your team. Did you two pack yet?  
  
Aurora and Logan walk out of the kitchen to go pack Mia just stands there in awkward-silence gazing at her surrounding in slight trance. Kurt snaps her out of it.  
  
Kurt unsure about his question: What do you teach?  
  
Mia ponders this then answer the question as such: They haven't told me yet. But considering my knowledge and skill I think it'll be fun.  
  
Logan walks in with a duffle bag under on arm and his helmet in the other.  
  
Logan questioning: You're porting the cars right?  
  
Mia turning to face him: Do you want me to take your bike with you personally.  
  
She waits for his decision  
  
Logan monotonously: Take it now, with me.  
  
Mia bored: Do you want to wait for Storm or leave now.  
  
Logan in same disappointed tone: She'll take forever, why don't I just go ahead alone.  
  
Mia still bored: Fine, I'll port you to the garage then you can get onto the school from there right?  
  
Logan: Yea, (he turns to face the team which are all now sitting at the table) see you all Monday.  
  
Mia and he walk down to the garage in silence they both are in their own world, thinking, they get there in about three minutes. He gets on his bike as she opens a portal.  
  
Mia: I'll take you to the garage see you there later.  
  
Logan as he drives through portal: See ya.  
  
Mia walks up the stairs to the kitchen and this time sits down on an overstuffed chair she pointed herself, she seems unaware that the X-mans' jaws where wide open as she conjured up her laptop so she could she her get her next assignment. Storm walks in with a suitcase and two roller-luggage pieces that where behind her.  
  
Aurora calmly: I'm readying to go, port me to my room please.  
  
Mia to her: Sure.( she opens a deep purple portal for Storm to walk through. To herself )Next; get Mr. Chan and Jade to the Academy.  
  
~*~  
  
Now to my next chapter in Secrets, bye. -Mia out 


	3. Jackie POV

I own Mia and some other characters in later episodes. This entire story will be a never ending one so get ready for my longest work.  
  
*~*  
  
Jade runs down the stairs into uncle's shop where Toru and Uncle are playing card letter in hand jumping around excitedly. As she sings I'm gonna be a hero , I'm gonna be a hero.  
  
Uncle: Jade stop jumping and twirling and singing! You will break something!  
  
Toru: Jade you are making me dizzies.  
  
Jackie tiredly walks in, rubbing his temples, jacket hanging at his shoulder. Jade jumps to a spot a foot away from Jackie's feet  
  
Jade excitedly: Can we go?!?! Can we go?!?!  
  
Jackie tiredly: Jade not so early it's not even 8:00 yet. Go where?  
  
Jade shoves him a letter and puts out an info-book which she shoves into his face.  
  
Jade: Heroes, an academy for gifted young. There all sorts of cool professors and people and its on a cool looking campus, it's a castle in Ireland. They want you to be a teacher.  
  
Jackie trying to process the info jade just told him.  
  
Jackie: What!?!? Me a teacher?!!?  
  
Mia appears in the ceiling, she's wearing a tight, black top and lose-tight silky pants her hair is short-black and her arms are covered in silver bands, a spiral band covers her ID tattoo in her neck is a silver chocker collar with a sparkling purple gem stone. She's hanging, like Nightcrawler, on the ceiling but no one sees her, she's observing the scene before she makes her entrance.  
  
Uncle: Jackie, what are you going to do?  
  
Jackie: What should I do?  
  
Jade: Come with me it'll be fun.  
  
Mia decides this would be a good idea to enter now. She lets go of the ceiling and floats gently down at the speed of a feather Toru the first to she her.  
  
Toru: Demon!  
  
They all get ready to attack. Mia flies down, then, when she reaches the floor, they all are stunned that she doesn't attack them.  
  
Mia annoyed for this was the second time she was taken as an attacker: Calm down I come in peace and do not wish to leave in pieces.  
  
Jade: Mia (she puts her hands down and turns from facing Mia to face Jackie) Jackie, she's the head-professor at the school I was telling you about.  
  
Mia: Ah yes, we gave you an invite to come to the school as well. Anyway I came to get Professor Chan for the ordination, if he's excepting his new job as a teacher at the school. It'll be fun and you'll help lots of people to find their places in the world. I can port you back to your other jobs if you except.  
  
Jackie reassured: Sure, why not. I can be back in an instant if you need me to get masks or things.  
  
Jade breaks out in another courses of 'I'm gonna be a hero'. Jack walks up stairs to pack.  
  
Mia turns to face Toru and Uncle and whispers to them: Dose she always have this much energy? (They both nod. Mia hits her forehead with the palm of the delicate hand.) What have I gotten my self into?  
  
Jade annoyed: Ya know I can hear you right?  
  
Jackie makes his entrance from the stairs with 2 duffle bags under his arms.  
  
Jackie: Ready.  
  
Mia unsure of the answer haven't ported before right.  
  
Jackie: Ported?  
  
Mia opens her portal and step through it she reappears on the other end of the shop to stunned Jackie, Uncle, Toru, and Jade.  
  
Mia: And it's that simple.  
  
Jackie: Ok, see you Monday, Jade.  
  
He walks thought then Mia follows him. The portal disappears.  
  
Jade excitedly: That was totally AWSOME!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* If you think I should have Mia recruit more or have them all in the school and intrudes them all in the castle? VOTE on it usual rule apply. - Mia out 


End file.
